Kenlos
Kenlos (Ken/dall and Car/'los') is the friendship/bromance pairing of Kendall Schmidt and Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. In the show they are best friends as they are always teaming up like in Big Time Songwriters in which James said that Carlos always takes Kendall's side. Also it has been seen that Kendall has helped Carlos multiple times in the show and it shows that they cared for each other. In real life they are also close best friends and shown to be more like brothers. Carlos and Kendall are opposites when it comes to being clean as Carlos is organized while Kendall is not, but Carlos has said that he keeps Kendall's area clean and organized and Kendall said that Carlos is always there for him. Kenlos the pairing of Kendall and Carlos is the counterpart of Jagan the pairing of James and Logan. Kenlos Moments (In the show) 'Season 1' *Big Time Audition: **Carlos was the first one to run up to him and try to help Kendall against Security. **When James is dancing and shaking his booty, Kendall told Carlos to attack him. **Carlos tries to convince Kendall to call Gustavo. **Kendall convinces Gustavo to take him and the boys and make them a singing group. **Both Carlos and Kendall thinks that James' dream of being a pop star is lame and stupid. *Big Time School of Rocqué **Carlos James and Logan follow Kendall's plan to make Gustavo send them to the Palm Woods School. *Big Time Crib **Carlos follows Kendall's plan to trick Kelly so she won't know the set isn't being done in the studio but instead just play around with the power tools and bang on wood with a hammer. *Big Time Party **Kendall relies on Carlos along with James to get rid of the party. *Big Time Terror: **It is revealed that Carlos and Kendall were suspended in a hockey game. *Big Time Fever: **Kendall tries to cure Carlos James and Logan from their Hollywood Fever. *Big Time Video **Carlos explains to Kendall, James, and Logan about their first Brain-freeze off. **Carlos invites his crushes (The Jennifers) to appear in the video and Kendall did the same with Jo. **They both want to make a video to keep their friends from disappointment. *Big Time Concert *Kendall convinces Carlos and Logan to follow their previous dreams before moving to L.A. *After being captured by Hawk Carlos tries to escape to help Kendall James and Logan to save their first concert. *Kendall helps Carlos choose a superhero name. 'Season 2' 'Season 2' *Welcome Back Big Time **Carlos gives his support when Kendall sees Jo among the fans. **Carlos is willing to find Kendall a new girlfriend when he's depressed about Jo. *Big Time Fans **Kendall team up to help keep Carlos' promise to Jenny Tinkler. **Kendall tries different ideas to keep Carlos' promise from breaking. *Big Time Girlfriends **Kendall notices Carlos running in slow motion. *Big Time Halloween **Kendall saves Carlos from a mob. **Carlos text Jo for Kendall (he got shot by Kelly) *Big Time Pranks **Carlos Kendall and James try to keep themselves from being Pranked. **They compete for the title of Prank King. *Big Time Christmas **In the Let's stay in our PJs (All Christmas Long) feat. Snoop Dogg video Carlos and Kendall are shown more together in the video and the same goes with James and Logan. *Big Time Crush: **Kendall tries to find Carlos a date with the help of Jo. **Kendall told the date he picked for Carlos the answers to make Carlos want to take her to the movies. **Kendall is happy Carlos chooses his girl at first before Meghan. *They are both left alone together after their dates leave. *Big Time Beach Party **Carlos support Kendall in his drag race against Sandy's Boyfriend. *Big Time Songwriters: **They tag along to make The Oh song. **It also revealed that Carlos always takes Kendall's side. **Kendall and Carlos wear Viking hats made of aluminum foil (which James refers to as foil helmets) and hair extensions to attack James and Logan's fort. (Jagan) *Big Time Girl Group **Kendall likes Carlos' idea for the music video. **Kendall makes Carlos stop writing what Boys in the Attic are telling them. *Big Time Moms **Kendall and Carlos are together in more scenes when they are singing The Mom Song. *Big Time Break-Up **Carlos helps Kendall remember that he forgot to give Jo a goodbye kiss. **Carlos James and Logan took Kendall to the airport to say goodbye to Jo. *Big Time Single: **Carlos James and Logan try to help Kendall from his heartbreak. **Carlos was on Kendall's team when they were playing Lobby Hockey even when Kendall was too depressed to play. **Carlos James and Logan got their heartbreak to feel how Kendall was feeling. *Big Time Strike: **Kendall chooses Carlos to be the "Muscle" so he can help him against Gustavo and Kelly. **Kendall also saves Carlos when a lot of boys came to Rocque Records after Carlos offers to talk things out. *Big Time Superheroes **Carlos brings his superhero alter ego back to help them save their new album. *Big Time Secrets: **Kendall convinces James on helping Carlos to get Heather Fox to like him again. **Carlos, James, and Logan support Kendall in figure skating even when he broke a code. **Carlos has a secret that made everyone mad and to chase him out of The Palm Woods. *Big Time Interview: **Kendall sat next to Carlos in the interview and he helped Carlos when he was reading his paper backwards. *Big Time Move: **Carlos and Kendall seeing to be a team and James and Logan to be another when they are playing at the start of the episode. **Carlos and Kendall fought for the Platinum controller. **Also Carlos offered Kendall cookies, even when all 4 of them had a fight and were mad at each other. 'Season 3' *Big Time Movie: **Kendall tells Carlos about his dream. **Kendall hits Carlos for gasping. **Kendall follows Carlos' instruction to save Katie. *Backstage Rush: **Kendall seems sad when Carlos has to give the cricket back to the French police and put a supporting hand on Carlos' shoulders. *Big Time Merchandise **Carlos and Kendall try to make cool catchphrases for their action figures. *Big Time Rescue **Kendall tells James and Logan to save the dogs while he saves "The Carlos". **Kendall tries to show Carlos how a real/great relationship is. Kendall even makes Jo do the thing she hates just to help Carlos know about a good relationship. **Kendall try to save Carlos from Jennifer's "spell" **Kendall tries to make Carlos break up with Jennifer. Kendall even pretended to broke up with Jo to show Carlos how easy it can be. **Kendall gives Carlos a "lip balm" that makes his mouth no feel anything. Making Carlos break up with Jennifer. ''Season 4'' *Big Time Invasion **Kendall and Carlos tag along for the producer they wanted to have for the band. **They are both against Logan and James. *Big Time Bonus **Kendall helped Carlos decide which personal assistant Carlos should hire. *Big Time Cameo **Kendall agreed to make another Cameo on a show after seeing Carlos' puppy face. **Kendall gave Carlos a 'plan' so Carlos can make a move on Dara Laramie, though Kendall was kidding, Carlos took it seriously. In the end, Kendall voluntarily assisted Carlos. **Kendall stood up for Carlos against Dara's stepmother after she told Carlos to stay away from Dara. *Big Time Break Out **Kendall tried to apologize for Carlos accidentally whacking a lady. **He (along with Logan) stopped Carlos from breaking out. **They partnered up against Griffin in the game show. **They argued over who spins the wheel better. Kenlos Moments (Real life) *'Their Point of View about Organization- '''Carlos:' ''''Having Fun in Life.....Organization is FUN" & Kendall: "''Life's too Short to be Organized". *In an '''Interview with Jojo Wright', Jojo asked: "Is that your...what is that?" Kendall said:"I don't know what that is, oh this, I was like Are you pointing at Carlos, That's MY Carlos". *'Love for Animals': Carlos had said if he wasn't working on Big Time Rush, he would be studying to become a Marine Biologist/ animal trainer and be working in Sea World. Kendall has said that he would be working on becoming a biologist or/and animal trainer if it wasn't for BTR. *In some Interviews, Carlos and Kendall hit each other playfully. *Of all the boys, Kendall and Carlos are seen to share their clothes the most. *Kendall Messing around with Carlos in a Popstar interview: Ideal summer dates **Carlos Well, I like the amazing weather in California this Summer, so I just got a jeep that has no top so I think, you know, driving down the PCH Kendall through the PCH? Carlos and you know, just driving down- Kendall Can I go on a date with you? that sounds awesome! Carlos *looks at camera* Wow *Carlos has revealed that the producer told them that they (James Carlos Logan & Curt) have to be close friends but they didn't felt chemistry (friendship) with Curt. So they ended up replacing him with Kendall which Carlos said is like his new brother. *In a behind-the-scenes video Kendall shows concern for Carlos when Logan took revenge (Carlos recorded Logan sleeping) on Carlos by pushing him out of the stage into the floor. *In If I Ruled The World and Elevate, Carlos and Kendall have their own combination moves while James and Logan have their own. They seeing to team up in some songs as two groups (Carlos and Kendall James and Logan). *Before singing Windows Down Carlos and Kendall team up against James and Logan by dividing the audience into two sides to see which side screams "Woo Hoo!" the loudest. *'Brain Surge Interview': **Kendall He’s a bench warmer. (Carlos realizes what Kendall just said and punches him) Carlos I’m not a bench warmer! Kendall (pushing/slapping Carlos’ back): Ahahaha. I’m just - I’m just messin with ya. *Kendall and Carlos are the only band members with tattoos. 'Kendall has 4 two on his back and one on each his arms, and Carlos has one on his right side of the body. *Carlos and Kendall are the first two to join Instagram. *They sit next to each other in some interviews and performances. *Sometimes they whisper and talk to each other during interviews and performances. *Both Kendall and Carlos, have said that their favorite One Direction's guy is Niall. *When Carlos and Samantha Droke broke up Kendall was there to support Carlos through his break up. *In an interview, Kendall said he didn't have any sister so Carlos joke with him saying that they were sisters. **Carlos I'm his real sister. Kendall *sassy voice* Yeah he's my sista. Carlos What? No I'm his sister. Kendall He's my sista. Carlos: Sista. *snap* Kendall: Sista. *snap* *Carlos is the only other member of the band that has been seen wearing a Choose 180 necklace. *Kendall wants to learn Spanish because he believes Carlos insults him. With Carlos only replaying that it's only love. **'Kendall I want to learn Spanish because I think Carlos insults me a lot. Logan It's true, he does. Carlos NO. It's all love, guys. All love. *When Carlos gave his opinion on Justin Bieber's Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj video by saying it was similar to their Windows Down video a lot of "Believers" insulted and started hating on Carlos. Kendall tweeted/ tried to defend Carlos by calling them silly cyberbullies and to stop hating. *Carlos and Kendall have created "Big Time Flight". Which is that every time they sit together on a plane they do a Tweet/Photo Spree. *Kendall believes Carlos will be a great director and gives him credit for it. Kendall also said that Carlos knows much more that he gives himself credit for. *Kendall and Carlos are the two band members that give more hints about their songs episodes and albums then James and Logan. Kenlos Songs *Oh Yeah *Elevate (song) *Windows Down *Crazy For U the song was written by Kendall and it's featured on Big Time Tour Bus an episode recorded by Carlos. *We Are the photo of the song features Kendall and Carlos. Official Kenlos Trademarks Places *Hockey rink - because of there love for the sport *The Palm Woods Vehicle *Jeep Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships Category:Relationships